1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit breakers and, more particularly, it pertains to a support for a U-shaped stationary conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit breakers are used extensively in industrial, residential, and commercial installations to provide protection against damage due to overcurrent conditions. An extreme overcurrent condition through a circuit breaker generates electromagnetic forces upon the contact arms sufficient to rapidly pivot them in opposite directions to separate the contacts. Thus, an arc is stretched to provide a high arc voltage and arc resistance. An accompanying trip means then rapidly releases an operating mechanism from the closed to the open position before the contact arms can return to the closed position, thereby preventing reignition of the arc. To expedite separation of the contacts, a U-shaped stationary conductor is used to get repulsion force to the moving contact. It has been found that the U-shaped conductor requires support to control its location, prevent its deflection from the moving contact pressure, as well as its deflection from the current reversing itself in the U-shape.